


Тот, с кем приходит огонь

by Anaquilibria



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Twin Peaks
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fire play, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Romance, Temperature Play, not quite a crossover, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: В отличие от Гарри, Мерлин никогда не любил огонь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды "Кингсмэн".  
> Фик написан под большим влиянием «Твин Пикс», хотя и не является кроссовером в полном смысле слова: от «Твин Пикс» здесь только один персонаж.  
> Также фик не является источником достоверной информации по fire play.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

All you have is your fire  
and the place you need to reach.  
Don't you ever tame your demons,  
but always keep them on a leash.  
_(«Arsonist's Lullabye», Hozier)_  


В начале октября в Кентукки жарко.

Окна автомобиля, в котором Мерлин с Эггзи едут по неровной дороге, открыты, и ветер заносит внутрь тёплый, душный запах как будто чего-то горелого, но это, по крайней мере, лучше, чем окончательно задохнуться.

— Них… чего себе, — вырывается у Эггзи.

Мерлин отрывается от навигатора и вместе с Эггзи смотрит направо.

Церкви Саутглейд, мимо которой им приходится проезжать, больше нет. Она сгорела до основания в прямом смысле слова; асфальтированная парковка кончается чёрным, похожим на землю, полем. Вероятно, кто-то поджёг её в День В, — в любом случае, следов, скорей всего, уже не найти, да и не то чтобы они интересовали Мерлина.

Неудачные миссии Гарри так или иначе заканчиваются огнём.

Это странная закономерность без единого исключения; теперь Мерлину кажется, что он может без запинки вспомнить все такие миссии по порядку, от самой первой, где Гарри сжёг пустой склад, разминувшись с похитителями Борса, до последних, со взрывом в Имперском колледже и сгоревшей церковью.

Позже Мерлин будет думать, что, вероятно, стоило насторожиться уже тогда — хотя всё равно вряд ли бы помогло; это, как после чудесного воскрешения Гарри любит говорить Эггзи, совсем другое кино.

Пока они просто сворачивают в сторону отделения «Стейтсмен» в Кентукки.

***

После Дня В они не забрали тело Гарри. Эггзи, конечно, хотел, — однако новообретённый титул Артура давил на плечи Мерлина весом всех погибших в День В, и Артуру следовало в первую очередь думать о живых. Эггзи и сам потом признал, что Мерлин прав, но Артуром его называть так и не стал; это, в общем-то, было понятно.

Известие о том, что Гарри жив и лежит в коме в одной из больниц «Стейтсмен», застало их врасплох.

Он пришёл в себя в конце сентября, и спустя две недели ему наконец разрешили вернуться в Англию. Всё это время запомнилось Мерлину милями электронной переписки с медиками «Стейтсмен», и каждая новая деталь оттуда дополняла профиль Гарри в базе данных: левый глаз, едва задетый выстрелом, сохранён — спасибо пуленепробиваемым очкам — и зрение восстанавливается, необратимых травм нет, но последствия, которые могли бы проявиться со временем, неизвестны; требуется дальнейшее наблюдение.

Иными словами, сейчас Гарри жив и относительно здоров, а всё остальное поправимо.

Они направляются к палате сто девятнадцать почти в конце коридора, белого со светло-зелёным и восхитительно прохладного после уличной жары, и Эггзи всё время сдерживает шаги, чтобы не сильно обгонять Мерлина. Справедливости ради, без свидетелей Мерлин вполне мог бы поставить рекорд скорости.

У нужной двери Мерлин стучит.

— Входите! — раздаётся голос Гарри.

И они заходят.

Гарри сидит в пижаме наполовину под одеялом и читает какую-то книгу; увидев Мерлина и Эггзи, он просто смотрит на них — а потом улыбается, устало, но искренне.

Пару секунд они не шевелятся — и Эггзи бросается к кровати, обнимает Гарри, утыкаясь в грудь, неразборчиво, но счастливо что-то бормочет, и Мерлин едва сдерживает хохот при виде растерянности на лице Гарри. Тот неловко гладит Эггзи по спине, словно не зная, куда деть руки, и смотрит на Мерлина поверх головы Эггзи. У его левого глаза — вытянутое красное пятно, больше похожее на след от ожога, чем от осколков, и его зрение, скорей всего, восстановится только частично, но это почти не имеет значения по сравнению с тем, что Гарри жив.

Эггзи отлепляется от него, моргает блестящими глазами и безо всякой обычной наглости неловко подбирает слова:

— Я тут… ну… подожду за дверью. Привет, Гарри. Пока, Гарри.

Гарри провожает его взглядом. Они с Мерлином остаются одни.

Шагнув к кровати, Мерлин думает, что, возможно, Гарри не очень хорошо себя чувствует, и одного повисшего на нём человека будет достаточно, и замирает, почти наклонившись, но Гарри раздражённо вздыхает и дёргает его на себя, заставляя обнять. Под руками Мерлина — мягкая больничная пижама, и волосы Гарри пахнут так же, как обычно.

Раньше он и не замечал, что до последнего не надеялся на удачный исход, сдерживался, чтобы не поверить.

***

— Ну, всё хорошо, — говорит Пэм, старая знакомая Мерлина и главный врач «Стейтсмен», передавая ему папку с копиями медицинских записей, — пусть Галахад ещё около недели побудет у вас под наблюдением, а потом можно будет допустить к тестам и полевой работе.

Мерлин кивает.

— Спасибо.

Пэм заправляет под шапочку выбившиеся чёрные волосы:

— Когда всё наладится, возьми уже пару выходных и прилетай.

По дороге домой Гарри необычно неразговорчив, и если молчание в автомобиле легко объясняется, — Мерлин почти уверен, что у Гарри действительно зеленоватый цвет лица, — то в самолёте он просто молча откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза.

Мерлин хочет пересесть, чтобы не мешать ему вздремнуть, но Гарри, не открывая глаз, касается его рукава: всё хорошо, останься рядом.

Конечно же, в итоге Гарри сползает ему на плечо, и Мерлин просто следит, чтобы левый глаз Гарри ничего не задевало.

Эггзи оборачивается на них с переднего сиденья, и его лицо меняется на восторженно-умилённое — Мерлин смутно подозревает, что точно так же Эггзи смотрит на младшую сестру, и вскидывает брови: что?

Нет, ничего, мотает Эггзи головой и отворачивается, явно сдерживая смех, поганец.

Гарри и Мерлин никогда не афишировали — особенно при Честере — но и не скрывали своих отношений: рано или поздно они становились очевидны для любого мало-мальски наблюдательного человека; Эггзи, скорей всего, понял ещё тогда, когда выяснилось, что Гарри жив.

Именно сейчас Мерлину вдруг приходит в голову, что, хотя возвращение всего на круги своя ещё слишком далеко, оно стало немного ближе.

Когда они добираются до поместья «Кингсмэн» и устраивают Гарри в больничном крыле, уже почти ночь, и Мерлин решает не отправляться домой; это значит, что придётся остаться ночевать на диване в кабинете Артура.

Теперь, когда Гарри наконец перевезли из больницы «Стейтсмен», когда он вернулся на место, — за неимением лучшего выражения, — перспектива добровольно снова оказаться на расстоянии, даже если это значит просто уехать к себе домой, слишком беспокоит Мерлина. Он никогда не сомневался в охране поместья «Кингсмэн», но всё равно находится рядом с Гарри, просто на всякий случай.

***

Шея затекла.

Мерлин шевелится, со стоном заслоняется локтем от света и садится, морщась: ночёвка на диване не прошла бесследно. На часах семь утра, планшет мигает индикатором нового документа — скорей всего, отчёт Персиваля о последней миссии.

Первое, что приходит в голову, — Гарри, и это уже почти привычка.

Приведя себя в порядок и сменив мятые брюки, Мерлин отправляется в больничное крыло.

У кофе-автомата он натыкается на Эггзи; он улыбается Мерлину, и то, что его очередная ночь тоже не задалась, заметно только по тёмным кругам под глазами.

— Гарри уже проснулся, — говорит Эггзи. — Был не очень похож на человека, но после завтрака вроде даже заговорил.

Мерлин хмыкает и давит зевок.

— Когда я уходил, он собирался смотреть записи со Дня В, — перестаёт улыбаться Эггзи.

Он переминается на месте, не зная, что сказать.

— Понял, — кивает Мерлин.

Направляясь к палате Гарри, он заставляет себя не сжимать несчастный стаканчик с кофе. Кофе — ещё большая дрянь, чем обычно, он пережарен, и Мерлин чувствует давно забытый липкий страх прийти к Гарри, не имея ничего, что могло бы облегчить чувство вины.

Гарри сидит в кровати с ноутбуком, придерживая левый наушник, чтобы не выпадал, и сосредоточенно смотрит в монитор, фиксируя каждую деталь. Мерлин подходит к нему, осторожно заглядывает через плечо, и запись, поставленная на повтор, знакома даже слишком хорошо.

Гарри в записи поджигает голову какого-то мужчины; Гарри на кровати вглядывается сам в себя и невозможным образом белеет ещё сильнее.

Шум и крики пробиваются через наушники. Мерлин закрывает ноутбук, и Гарри дёргается, резко поворачиваясь к нему.

— Это был не ты, — говорит Мерлин. — Не ты.

Гарри вынимает наушники и откидывается на подушки; теперь он выглядит просто очень усталым и рассеянным.

— Не представляешь, насколько ты прав.

Он молчит и смотрит на Мерлина, будто взвешивая «за» и «против» какого-то решения, и Мерлин садится на край кровати, убирая ноутбук с его коленей.

— Роберт, — наконец медленно начинает Гарри. — Могу я быть уверен, что всё сказанное останется между нами вне зависимости от того, насколько сильно тебе захочется отправить меня к штатному психологу?

— Тебе в любом случае предстоит пройти тесты, прежде чем ты вернёшься к работе, — отвечает Мерлин. — Но… да, конечно.

Гарри кивает.

— Когда мы жили в Грэйшотте — мне было что-то около семи — дом в конце главной улицы сняла семья американцев. Муж с женой, ничем не примечательные. Их сын был моим ровесником, но в школе его так и не увидели. Это, как понимаешь, вызывало сплетни и разговоры; говорили, что он был на домашнем обучении, однако американцы сторонились нас, поэтому больше никто ничего так и не узнал.

Я не помню точно, когда увидел этого мальчика. Я просто наткнулся на него недалеко от церкви, когда шёл домой. У него были какие-то серые волосы и тёмные глаза, встретишь — забудешь, и я не был уверен, что не видел его раньше.

«Эй, Гарри», — сказал он.

«Кто ты?» — ответил я.

«Боб».

Я не знал никаких Бобов в Грэйшотте, он чем-то отличался ото всех, и тогда я решил, что он, должно быть, и есть сын тех американцев.

Он вдруг потянул меня за руку в сторону и сказал:

«Смотри, как я могу».

Он сжал ладонь, как фокусник, и раскрыл снова; на ней горел огонь, маленький и голубоватый внизу.

Мне всегда нравился огонь. Однажды я чуть не сжёг пристройку к дому — стащил спички, как пробовало большинство детей; после этого я всегда носил с собой спичечный коробок. С ним почему-то было спокойнее, и я бросил эту привычку только во время испытаний в «Кингсмэн».

Потом — это я точно помню — Боб спросил:

«Хочешь поиграть с огнём?»

И я ответил:

«Да».

Я не знаю, как вообще мог даже не задуматься. В любом случае, больше я не видел Боба: спустя примерно месяц дом, где жили те американцы, сгорел.

***

Гарри поднимает взгляд от лежащей на одеяле руки Мерлина и смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

— Тот дом сжёг я. Я был Бобом, и Боб был мной. Теперь, когда он ушёл, я помню всё.

В палате тихо, но Мерлину кажется, что он почти чувствует треск огня и запах гари.

— Что значит, ты был Бобом?

Гарри кривится.

— Одержимость. Раздвоение личности. Звучит как полный бред, но так оно и есть.

— Что было дальше? — спрашивает Мерлин, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать. — Он ушёл, ты сказал?

— Он был со мной не всегда: я чувствовал, когда он был рядом или в моей голове. Иногда он приходил, и потом я забывал всё, связанное с ним. Или просто… не воспринимал, как записи с миссий, например. Не придавал значения.

Иногда Гарри говорил: «Рекомендую выключить запись, Мерлин». «Его можно было просто застрелить», — отвечал потом Мерлин, принимая у Гарри отчёт, и слышал: «Это необходимая жестокость, ты же понимаешь».

— Чаще всего я… сопротивлялся. — Гарри выдавливает слова с явным усилием. — До «Кингсмэн» всё ограничивалось редкими пожарами в безлюдных местах. Он говорил, я сильный, тем интереснее играть. При тебе его удавалось лучше контролировать. А в Кентукки он… вырвался.

Мерлин не знает, что ответить; Гарри, впрочем, кажется полностью погружённым в себя. Камера в углу успокаивающе моргает индикатором: по крайней мере, Мерлин будет уверен, что ему это не приснилось.

— Боб окончательно ушёл, когда Валентайн выстрелил в меня. Мне кажется, ещё немного после выстрела я был в сознании, и тогда… наверное, Боб не выдержал того, что я увидел, он был просто в бешенстве... а потом он ушёл. Не знаю, куда. Он мог остаться где-то поблизости.

— Что ты увидел?

Гарри неопределённо пожимает плечами и вместо этого говорит:

— Я не знаю, всегда ли это был Боб. Может быть, он просто делал то, что я хотел и сам. Может быть, я действительно хотел убить их всех. 

— Гарри, которого я знаю уже около тридцати лет, этого не хотел. — Мерлин всё-таки сжимает его руку, чувствуя ответное пожатие; он успокаивающе гладит Гарри пальцем по шраму на запястье — связанные проволокой руки на одной из миссий.

Может быть, он лжёт, но Гарри не нужно знать этого сейчас.

— Кто такой этот Боб? Фамилия, какие-то другие данные? Если мальчик действительно существовал, можно попытаться его найти.

Он поудобнее перехватывает планшет и сразу чувствует себя увереннее: найти мальчика, когда есть только имя и примерный год — это, по крайней мере, понятная задача. Ничего сверхъестественного.

— Он скорее _что-то_.

Помолчав, Гарри качает головой:

— Даже фамилии их не помню.

Он явно вымотан и не хочет продолжать разговор.

— Я могу остаться с тобой на ночь, — вдруг предлагает Мерлин.

— Буду очень признателен, — отвечает Гарри и, кажется, выдыхает.

Позже, устраиваясь на неудобной раскладной кровати, — кровать Гарри, к сожалению, рассчитана на одного человека, — Мерлин делает мысленную пометку внести изменения в психологическую проверку Гарри: скорей всего, один из психологов «Кингсмэн» без объяснений согласится провести дополнительное тестирование.

Утром, однако, он отказывается от этой идеи.

***

— Эй, Мерлин, — со своей обычной вежливостью приветствует его Эггзи, сунув голову в дверь кабинета Артура. — Что здесь за фигня творится? Как будто проводка горит, причём вся.

Эггзи, пока что свободный от миссий, продолжает каждый день приезжать сюда к Гарри и, что неудивительно, выглядит живее всех остальных; на самом деле, его неизменно жизнерадостный вид хорошо действует и на Мерлина тоже, как если бы Эггзи раздавал энергию по вай-фай.

Джей Би, цокая когтями, трусит к Мерлину, чтобы, как обычно, обнюхать его ботинки. Мерлин понятия не имеет, зачем он каждый раз повторяет это с поразительным упорством; Эггзи называет это «проверкой связи».

— И тебе доброго утра, Эггзи. Понятия не имею. С проводкой всё в порядке. Вентиляция работает, через пару часов запах должен исчезнуть. Кстати, будь любезен, принеси кофе.

— Нас хитро используют, Джей Би, пойдём отсюда, — фыркает Эггзи.

Джей Би принюхивается и разражается громким лаем, глядя по очереди на них обоих; когда Эггзи подхватывает его под живот, чтобы забрать, он дёргает короткими лапами и оскаливается, рыча на Мерлина тихо и зло.

— Видишь, — говорит Эггзи, — Джей Би тоже не одобряет.

Эггзи с псом скрываются за дверью, и Мерлин ловит себя на том, что с долей тоски смотрит в окно на тренировочное поле, — однако свалка, в которую превратил свой рабочий стол Честер, сама собой не разберётся.

В перерыве на завтрак — он не особо надеялся, что Эггзи действительно принесёт кофе, но вот, пожалуйста, — он отправляет информационному отделу запрос на поиск Боба: если эта семья существовала, у них были счета, должны были остаться фотографии, упоминания; что угодно, но исчезнуть бесследно в мире с таким количеством бумаг на все случаи жизни невозможно.

После Дня В мир постепенно начинает возвращаться на круги своя; неплохая часть мировых лидеров всё же сохранила головы и вернулась домой, и, наверное, первый раз в жизни Мерлину нравится, что дни похожи друг на друга. Если не случится ничего внезапного, сегодня он опять будет перемещаться между кабинетом Артура, координаторской и кухней, а ночью вернётся к Гарри — и это его полностью устраивает.

Хотя, конечно, когда Гарри выпишут и они снова смогут спать вместе на нормальной кровати, будет совсем отлично.

Этой ночью они опять остаются вдвоём в тихом поместье. Наступает воскресенье, все системы охраны работают, как обычно, без сбоев, и на плане в координаторской горят только две комнаты: сама координаторская и палата Гарри.

Мерлину всякий раз непривычна полная тишина; сейчас, впрочем, она успокаивает его.

Он проверяет планшет — сигналы активны, всё в порядке — и отправляется к Гарри, по дороге сворачивая в медотсек.

Гарри, как обычно, не спит и кивает ему, откладывая книгу.

— У меня есть идея, — Мерлин смотрит на картонную коробку со всем необходимым в руке. — И камеры в палате выключены.

Движения Гарри меняются на медленные и тягучие. Он улыбается, ложась на кровать, и выжидающе смотрит; из них двоих он всегда охотнее принимает и предлагает эксперименты, большинство из которых оказываются удачными — в конце концов, они слишком хорошо знают друг друга, чтобы пробовать что-то совсем неподходящее. Частично поэтому Мерлин и уверен в своей всё же несколько сомнительной затее.

Он откладывает планшет и коробку на столик рядом, садится на кровать и почти накрывает Гарри, целуя его. Это их первый поцелуй с того дня, как Гарри вылетел в Кентукки, и только теперь Мерлин понимает, как это было необходимо ему. Гарри обычно целуется сильно и жадно, вдавливая пальцы в затылок Мерлина, но сейчас он просто отвечает, мягко, не размыкая губ, и это — самое простое: я скучал; не оставляй меня.

Гарри помогает Мерлину вытащить и отодвинуть одеяло и послушно приподнимается, когда тот снимает с него пижаму.

Некоторое время Мерлин просто растирает его, наслаждаясь ощущением твёрдых мышц под мягкой кожей; Гарри лежит, открытый и расслабленный, полузакрыв глаза, и румянец с его шеи неспешно распространяется по груди.

— Что ты задумал? — интересуется он, скорее просто так, чем из реальной необходимости знать, и его глаза на мгновение расширяются, когда Мерлин отвечает:

— Нам действительно стоит… поиграть с огнём. В другом смысле.

Мерлин достаёт из коробки два собранных в медотсеке факела — деревянные палочки, с одного конца обмотанные бинтом.

— Перевернись на живот, — просит он, смачивая их в изопропаноле*, и Гарри подчиняется без следа сомнения.

Дотянувшись до планшета, Мерлин выключает свет и достаёт зажигалку.

Факел горит ярким голубым, отбрасывая неровные движущиеся тени по стенам комнаты; устроив голову на сложенных руках, Гарри смотрит на пламя так же заворожённо, как и Мерлин.

Второй, без огня, незаметно белеет в темноте. Мерлин касается им Гарри, проводя мокрую полосу на пояснице, и опускает горящий факел; полоса на спине Гарри вспыхивает голубым пламенем, и Мерлин тут же сметает его рукой.

— Я остановлюсь, как только ты скажешь, — негромко говорит он, и Гарри кивает, пытаясь следить за пламенем взглядом.

Гарри не захочет останавливаться: он смотрит на огонь с необычным на его лице восхищением, и едва заметно дышит ртом. Мерлин знает, что скоро Гарри начнёт тереться о простыню, мягко постанывая: он любит доводить Гарри до бессознательных попыток усмирить возбуждение.

Впрочем, сейчас важно не только и не столько возбуждение.

Мерлин рисует на коже Гарри спиртом и огнём; вдруг захотев, он по очереди выписывает у него на спине крупные буквы своего имени: Р-О-Б-Е-Р-Т, — и на «Т» Гарри вздыхает, шевелит ногами, чуть толкаясь в постель.

— Повернись.

Гарри переворачивается, и Мерлин может насладиться видом его возбуждённого члена и разрумянившегося лица. Он рисует на животе Гарри, тщательно избегая пупка и волос, ставит огненные точки рядом с сосками, и веки Гарри дрожат, когда он чувствует близость пламени.

Когда Мерлин проводит горящим факелом над членом, Гарри длинно, протяжно стонет, разводя ноги; он выглядит полностью потерявшимся, но слишком расслабленным, чтобы пытаться подрочить или просить Мерлина.

Наигравшись, — негромкие звуки возбуждения Гарри добавляют удовольствия, — Мерлин складывает факелы и какое-то время просто сидит рядом с Гарри, перебирая взмокшие, начавшие виться волосы и поглаживая его, просто чтобы слышать.

Наконец он облизывает ладонь и неторопливо ласкает член Гарри, другой пощипывая соски — они тёплые и подобравшиеся, и Гарри нравится, когда Мерлин оттягивает их, кусает или царапает, но сейчас он такой привычный, полусонный и расслабленный, что вырывать его из этого состояния Мерлину не хочется. Гарри дышит ровно и глубоко, только слегка ёрзая на кровати, и о том, что он кончает, Мерлин узнаёт только по выплеснувшейся сперме.

Гарри открывает глаза и вяло убирает с них влажную чёлку.

— Иди сюда. — Он накрывает рукой бугор на брюках Мерлина.

Если бы чёртова кровать была чуть шире, Мерлина бы вполне устроило просто лечь рядом с Гарри и уснуть, чувствуя его руку на члене; одно присутствие Гарри успокаивает его, и он даже не очень хочет кончать.

Он ещё немного наслаждается несильным трением, а потом перехватывает руку Гарри и целует, ловя его взгляд: Гарри неохотно признаёт это, но простая ласка заполняет их одной на двоих нежностью.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит он, без особого воодушевления глядя на раскладную кровать.

Надо будет заказать что-нибудь поудобнее, Артур он, в конце концов, или нет. И избегать чёртова дивана в кабинете.

— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Гарри.

Гарри засыпает почти сразу; Мерлин, прежде чем уснуть, смотрит в потолок тёмной комнаты, и тонкий неуловимый запах огня дразнит его, появляясь и пропадая.

Мерлину снится, как Гарри наклоняется над ним, лаская его; руки Гарри раскалены, они прилипают к коже и отрываются с тошнотворным звуком; запах горелого мяса заполняет воздух, и Мерлин чувствует тёмные отпечатки ладоней на своём теле раньше, чем видит.

Гарри сжимает его лицо — Мерлин уже почти не воспринимает боль — и целует, и его язык проталкивает в рот Мерлина что-то ещё.

Вся голова Мерлина вспыхивает изнутри, словно там живой огонь. Он не может ни закричать, ни пошевелиться; тело запирает его, и будто со стороны он видит, как оно поднимает руку и касается ожога у левого глаза Гарри.

Гарри скалится, улыбаясь, — и на мгновение ни Гарри, ни Мерлина здесь нет.

***

Он просыпается от негромкого писка планшета. Гарри, везучая сова, едва шевелится во сне.

Вздохнув, Мерлин надевает очки, чудом не попадая дужкой в глаз, и открывает письмо.

Информационный отдел сообщает о результатах поиска Боба и его семьи в Грэйшотте примерно 1965-1970-х годов.

В глаза бросается прикреплённое фото: мужчина, женщина и мальчик на фоне деревьев. Джон, Элинор и Роберт Чант. Мальчик смотрит на Мерлина, улыбаясь тонкими губами, и хотя фото чёрно-белое, Мерлин знает, что волосы у него мышиного цвета, а глаза карего, и в них — спокойная уверенность.

Мерлин никогда не любил огонь.

Он прокручивает письмо, читая обрывки истории Чантов: приехали в Грэйшотт с северо-запада Вашингтона и прожили ровно полгода, сгорев вместе с домом. Подробностей мало, до Грэйшотта и вовсе нет — инфотдел «Стейтсмен» не нашёл ни единого следа Чантов ни в Твин Пикс, ни поблизости.

Как будто они просто возникли из ниоткуда.

Мерлин проводит рукой по голове и подбородку, гасит экран и идёт бриться: если Гарри спит в безопасности, шумом воды его точно не разбудить.

Он откручивает краны, суёт лицо под воду в напрасной надежде смыть недосып и смотрит в зеркало.

Из зеркала широко улыбается Боб.

Позапрошлая ночь сама всплывает у Мерлина в голове.

***

Кто-то тряс его за плечо.

«Просыпайся, малыш Бобби».

Мерлин дёрнулся, услышав полузабытую детскую кличку, и выбросил руку вперёд. Он распахнул глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как кулак проходит сквозь мужчину в потёртой джинсовой куртке; его длинные серые волосы свисали на плечи сосульками.

«Боб», — сказал Мерлин раньше, чем понял, что угадал.

Боб хмыкнул, коротко и резко:

«Хочешь поиграть с огнём, Бобби? Гарри понравилось, честно-честно!»

Мерлин бросил взгляд на Гарри. Тот по-прежнему спал, даже не пошевелившись.

Он посмотрел на руки, чтобы подтвердить догадку: нечёткие контуры пальцев колебались и раздваивались.

«Это мне снится», — вслух сказал Мерлин.

«Ты тоже мне снишься, — продолжил он, глядя на Боба. — Так моё подсознание обрабатывает историю Гарри».

«Снюсь, — ответил Боб, забравшись на кровать с ногами. — Я хочу, чтобы ты впустил меня».

«Спасибо, но я обойдусь».

Тени в палате зашевелились, сгущаясь; теперь Мерлин едва видел Гарри, только себя и Боба, с лица которого медленно сползла улыбка.

«Гарри любил играть со мной. Действительно любил. Там, в церкви, он наконец понял, как хорошо убивать вместе. Он же не думает, что теперь я оставил его навсегда? Сейчас он слишком слаб, чтобы выдержать нас двоих, но потом...»

Его слова странно искажались, как в замедленной съёмке.

Он навис над Мерлином. В спину утыкалось металлическое изголовье кровати.

«Не хочу долго уговаривать. Впусти меня, или я вернусь к Гарри. Может, он умрёт. Может, и нет».

Боб взглянул в сторону второй кровати и улыбнулся снова. Гарри заворочался во сне.

«Я реальнее некуда. Спроси потом у него, спорим на жвачку, он меня узнает? Если выживет, конечно».

Это всё равно только сон, пытался убедить себя Мерлин. Даже если нет — Гарри справлялся с Бобом с самого детства. Его можно контролировать.

Мерлин вдохнул и закашлялся: лицо Боба в считанных дюймах от его собственного разило горелым пластиком.

«Хорошо».

Боб наклонился ещё ближе. Запах сшиб бы Мерлина, не будь за спиной стены.

«Хочешь поиграть с огнём?»

«Да».

«Держись, Бобби».

***

Мерлин собирает все силы, чтобы не отдёрнуться от зеркала.

— Добрутро, — раздаётся из-за спины.

Голос Гарри выводит его из оцепенения; он моргает — и отражение меняется на привычное.

Мерлин никогда не догадывался, что можно испытать такое облегчение. Он оборачивается и смотрит, как взлохмаченный Гарри сонно шевелится в одеяле, настолько знакомый и непохожий на ежедневную версию в костюме и с идеальной причёской.

Гарри выбирается из кровати, накидывает халат и заглядывает в зеркало, потесняя Мерлина.

Теперь Мерлин не может не думать, была ли привычка при любой удобной возможности ловить своё отражение естественна для Гарри — или же он проверял, кто именно там отразится? Это ещё один вопрос в слишком быстро растущем списке.

Кто был с Гарри вчера ночью? Мерлин почти уверен, что он сам. Почти, и мысль об этом липко царапается где-то там, куда он не хочет вглядываться.

— Думаешь, Боб оставил тебя навсегда?

Это выходит резче, чем хотелось. Гарри внимательно смотрит на него:

— Я чувствую его рядом чаще, чем раньше, хотя, может, просто потому, что теперь я всё помню. Он очень близко, но уже не может коснуться меня.

— Почему? — спрашивает Мерлин, хотя вряд ли Гарри может знать — но тот медленно произносит что-то, похожее на часть стиха или песни:

— ...Я был преображён.**

Мерлин вздыхает.

— Гарри. А можно попроще?

— Для этого нет слов, — просто отвечает Гарри.

Они молча смотрят в зеркало. Тёплое тело Гарри согревает его справа.

Снаружи наступает спокойное серовато-голубое утро, пахнущее прохладой и листьями деревьев. Эггзи придёт к Гарри, притащит Джей Би и пустит его прямо Гарри на постель. Ланселот, недавно приславшая фото с длинной, но несложной миссии в Калифорнии, вернётся отдохнувшей. Бумажный хаос, который остался от Артура, скоро будет полностью разобран.

Мерлин почти не чувствует запах гари, и его отражение пока на месте.

Он справится.  
____________________

* Изопропанол — изопропиловый спирт (ссылка на вики: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Изопропиловый_спирт). В медицине применяется, например, для растираний; в данном случае имеется в виду семидесятипроцентный.  
** Часть цитаты из «Твин Пикс»: «Oh, but when I saw the face of God, I was changed» (Mike).


End file.
